


Rocket Launcher + Impaling + Kiss

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Major Character Injury, febuwhumpday4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 4 Prompt (Impaling) for FebuWhump 2021.As usual with most CIA involved operations, the intel was spotty and the mission went to hell rather quickly, starting with a rocket launcher being aimed at Bravo 4 and 6’s position.  The last thing Clay remembered was Trent shouting and pushing him away from the window...
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Rocket Launcher + Impaling + Kiss

Clay slowly regained consciousness, gasping loudly as he tried to take deep breaths in and failing miserably, as his diaphragm struggled to fully expand and contract. His wheezing breaths echoed through the room. Don’t panic, Clay told himself, slowing down his breaths and reminding himself of the pattern - in through his nose and out through his mouth, and then repeat.

Before trying to move, Clay took a quick inventory of his aches and pains. He was relieved when he couldn’t sense anything that was broken, but he was going to have a fair share of bruises. Rolling to his side with a loud groan, Clay managed to push himself to a seated position. Clay attempted to open his eyes, to help get an understanding of his surroundings, but everything was blurry and black spots danced across his vision. 

Letting out a small whimper, Clay closed his eyes to reduce the pain that thundered through his head. A possible concussion then. Taking another deep breath, Clay attempted to remember what had happened.

There wasn’t supposed to be direct engagement. Clay could remember Mandy lecturing Jason, telling him that Bravo was there for eyes and ears only, and to only engage if there was no other way. 

Bravo team had been spun up to assist in monitoring an exchange between a CIA informant and a terrorist cell in Serbia. The meet was set for the middle of Kosovo, a well-known disputed territory between Serbian and Albanian borders. Relying on the CIA’s surveillance notes, Ray and Clay had agreed on two sniper perches. Ray and Brock had been set up in the office building directly north of the meet while Clay and Trent were assigned a nearby warehouse barely holding together after years of abandonment. 

As usual with most CIA involved operations, the intel was spotty and the mission went to hell rather quickly, starting with a rocket launcher being aimed at Bravo 4 and 6’s position. The last thing Clay remembered was Trent shouting and pushing him away from the window...

Wait, Bravo 4 was supposed to be with him. Clay’s eyes flew open. This was no time to rest. Where was he? And where was Trent? Fumbling around in the dark, he felt for his radio and flashlight. The radio was nowhere to be found, but he did find the small penlight that was in his vest. Clay quickly turned on the small light and flashed it around the room. Judging by the hole in the ceiling, it looked like he must have fallen down a couple floors. He was lucky that he was still in one piece. Next, he slowly panned the flashlight around the large room that he had landed in, hoping to find Trent. The light finally illuminated Bravo’s 4 crumpled body. He wasn’t moving.

“No!” Clay shouted, trying to stand up to get over to Trent but collapsing as soon as he tried to put weight on his left foot. So instead he pulled himself across the floor over to Bravo 4. Hand trembling, Clay reached out to see if Trent had a pulse. “Thank goodness,” Clay said under his breath, leaning his forehead against Trent’s in relief as he felt the thready but strong pulse under his fingers, and a breath of air against his cheek. 

It had been a month or so ago that Clay had sat in a couple of seminars on advanced medical training with Trent and he was never more thankful for that experience right now. After confirming the ABCs, Clay carefully felt around Trent’s head, checking for lumps and bumps and finding none. Ensuring that Trent’s head and neck were supported, Clay leaned over Trent and attempted to wake his teammate. “Bravo 4, wake up,” Clay said, mentally crossing his fingers that this would work. “Trent, please wake up,” Clay repeated, gently moving his hand through Trent’s hair. 

Trent struggled to open his eyes. He could feel someone running their hand through his hair, which was a bit odd, but it also felt really nice. He finally opened his eyes to see Clay looking at him in concern. “Don’t move yet,” Clay cautioned, concerned that he may have missed an unseen injury. “Yes/no questions, okay?” He added, recalling their mission in India. 

Trent smiled, also remembering Clay’s grin when he had asked him if he was better looking than Sonny. “I know where I am Clay, and yes, you are much hotter than Sonny,” he responded to Clay’s questions before he could ask them. Trent could feel Clay start to pull away and reached out to grab his hand, but groaned loudly at the sharp pain he felt in his back at the movement. 

“Trent?” Clay looked at him in concern, not liking the sound he had made. “What’s wrong, what’s hurting?” 

“Something, something’s in my back,” Trent choked out, and tried to roll to his side, away from whatever was causing the horrific pain. 

“Babe, stop moving,” Clay said, putting a hand on each of Trent’s shoulders and stopping his movement. He then blushed at the term of endearment he had used but refocused on the task at hand. Convinced that Trent was going to listen to him and not move, he shifted to Trent’s side to take a closer look.

“Damn it,” Clay said, taking in the injury. When he and Trent had fallen through two levels of the building, Trent managed to land on a jagged piece of metal that was impaling his back just under the top of his left shoulder bone. “You’re going to need to talk me through what I need to do next Trent,” Clay said, as he described the injury to Trent.

Trent nodded, wincing at the pain that shot through his back with the small movement. “You’re going to have to stabilize the piece of metal by putting bulky dressings around it,” Trent said, looking on in approval as Clay stripped down to his t-shirt and tore it into strips. “You’ll want to keep a couple strips long to wrap around to help keep everything in place.” Trent carefully looked around the room for his medical bag, not wanting to make any sudden movements or cause the piece of metal to shift, but then realized that Clay would have been using it if it had been in the room. He would have loved a shot of morphine right about now. 

Trent reached out and grasped Clay’s forearm. “And Clay, I might pass out while you are doing this,” Trent said honestly. “If I do, I want you to try to contact the team and get us some help.” 

Clay shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here,” Clay said stubbornly, not wanting to entertain the idea of leaving Trent behind. He and Trent were starting to become something more than friends, and he was not going to leave his maybe-boyfriend to bleed out on his own. 

“You won’t be leaving me here, you will come back with help,” Trent said firmly, holding Clay’s hand in his and looking into Clay’s eyes.

Clay nodded and before he could second-guess himself, he leaned down to give Trent a soft kiss on the lips, being careful to not put any additional pressure on his shoulders or chest. He straightened up and tried to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to do. “You ready?” Clay asked Trent, after placing the fabric strips where they would be easily accessible.

“Yeah,” Trent answered, although he didn’t feel ready at all. But he felt like he had to say one more thing before Clay started his task. “I kinda like that nickname you called me earlier,” Trent added, as Clay gently rolled him to his side to be able to access the injury easier. 

“Well, once we get out of here, I’ll make sure to keep using it then, babe.” Clay smiled, glad that Trent didn’t mind his slip of the tongue. He started to place the fabric around the piece of metal that was protruding from Trent’s back, trying his hardest to not jostle it or cause Trent any additional pain. But regardless of Clay’s careful movements, Trent did pass out again, slipping back into the comfort of the darkness. With Trent unconscious, Clay double-timed placing the bandages, and then started to look for a way to contact the team. 

XXXXX

When Trent came to for the second time, it was to the loud but welcoming noise of their aircraft carrier. He was strapped to a medical stretcher, propped up on his right side so as to not aggravate his injury. As he looked across the plane, he locked eyes with Full Metal, who stood up and came over to him.

As soon as Full Metal was in hearing range, Trent asked him what happened. “Well it turns out that our Clay is not your average boy scout,” Full Metal replied, motioning over to where Clay was laying down, sleeping. His left foot was wrapped and he had a pair of crutches laying on the floor next to him. 

Trent let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Clay was alright. He then looked at Full Metal, puzzled about the boy scout remark.

“Clay managed to make a radio out of stuff in the room,” Full Metal shrugged. He couldn’t be bothered to remember how Clay actually did it. “Was able to contact the team and we were able to dig the two of you out of there.”

“Doctor says that you have no severe damage and that with some minor physical therapy, you should be all good to go,” Davis chimed in, joining in on the conversation after realizing that Trent was awake. “Do you need anything Trent? Or would you like us to leave so you can rest?” 

Sleep sounded good. Trent shook his head no, and closed his eyes, figuring out that they would get the hint and leave, which they did. He’d have to ask Clay about that radio trick at their next coffee date and then, thank him properly for saving their asses. With those happier thoughts in his head, Trent drifted back to sleep.


End file.
